youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Rotor Walrus
Rotor Walrus (born 3219) is one the main protagonists in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series and its spin-off comics published by Archie Comics. He is a mobian walrus and was a key member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, using his skills and knowledge of technology and mechanics to provide the Mobians with an edge against the former despot Dr. Ivo Robotnik and, since his demise, the forces of Dr. Eggman. Following Sonic the Hedgehog's return from outer space, Rotor limited his involvement with field operations and stuck to providing data and technological assistance. In 3237, he was voted in as a member of the new Council of Acorn. However, when Ixis Naugus' manipulations resulted in Nicole being unjustly banished from New Mobotropolis, Rotor immediately resigned from the Council in disgust and returned to full field duty as the leader of the new Team Freedom. Appearance Rotor’s initial comic design was based primarily on that of his counterpart from the Sonic the Hedgehog pilot episode; the later changes made to his color scheme and general appearance on the television show were never adapted. As such, he is generally larger than most of the cast and has violet fur, peach skin on his front torso and muzzle, and darker toes and fingers; he wore a teal bandolier-like tool belt and a backwards yellow cap. Like many in the comic’s early days, Rotor started off with light blue eyes; they’ve since been established as green. As a child, he wore green overalls. He briefly sported a wool cap, shirt and large medallion, but his biggest shift in design came with the addition of glasses, a brown bomber jacket and a slight tuft of hair. For a short time he wore a neck brace. Aside from his everyday outfit, he was sometimes depicted in his blue and red Council of Acorn uniform up until his resignation fro the council. As "Iron Rotor", Rotor is clad in his nanite battlesuit, a yellow and gray outfit that covers most of his body. The helmet is separated from the rest of the suit, and is fitted with a transparent visor. History Early Life and Family Rotor hails from Walrus Island in the Frozen North Sea where his family was part of the Walrus Herd. His father, Sherman Walrus, was a veteran of the Great War, serving as a member of the Royal Army along side Jules, Bernadette and Sir Charles Hedgehog as a driver for their troop.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #77, "Tales of the Great War Part 5: For Better or Worse..." Along with Rotor's mother Georgette Walrus, Sherman had relocated from Iceborough seeking a better life for his family. Rotor was in Mobotropolis for educational purposes during Dr. Ivo Robotnik's coup d'état but was evacuated to Knothole Village along with the other children in the city. His father perished while resisting Robotnik's takeover, while his mother-then pregnant with his younger brother, Skeeter Walrus-returned to the Northern Tundra. Inspired by the Original Freedom Fighters, Rotor joined with Sonic, Princess Sally, Antoine D'Coolette and the young Miles "Tails" Prower to form the Knothole Freedom Fighters after the original group's demise.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #142, "The Original Freedom Fighters Part 1"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #143, "The Original Freedom Fighters Part 2"''Sonic Super Special'' #5, "When You and I Were Young, Sally" His fascination for powerful weaponry-a result of having grown up listening to his father's stories of the Great War-coupled with the sometimes disastrous results of his engineering efforts, earned him the nickname "Boomer."Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia, "Rotor the Walrus" Knothole Freedom Fighter When Sonic learned that Robotnik had allegedly developed a powerful bomb (it was really a bug bomb to deal with a pest problem), Rotor joined Sonic and Sally in tricking Robotnik with a phony protest, before disguising himself as Robotnik to steal the bomb (an easy task due to his size). Unfortunately, Robotnik had the idea of disguising himself as Rotor to trick the Freedom Fighters, but the mix-up was quickly resolved. Later, he and Sonic traveled the southern regions of Mobius, where the two witnessed the helpless Bunnie Rabbot captured by two SWATbots to be roboticized. Although Sonic went to save her, he was temporarily stopped as he was attached to Rotor by tether. After rescuing the partially-roboticized Bunnie, the two brought her back to Knothole Village where she became a member of the Freedom Fighters.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #3, "Rabbot Deployment!" When Sonic was amnesia-ridden and convinced by Dr. Robotnik to attack the Freedom Fighters, Rotor's security systems detected the micro-transmitter placed on Sonic to provide the location of Knothole. Rotor attempted to keep Sonic out of their secret hideout but was bypassed by Sonic with relative ease.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #27, "A Scrambled Hedgehog Part 1" Eventually Sonic's memory was restored and the device removed.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #28, "Saturday Night's Alright for a Fight!" Rotor later developed the "Neuro-Overrider", a device which would allow a Mobian who was roboticized to maintain their free will. Sally hoped to use this to allow herself to be roboticized so she could then infiltrate Robotropolis and steal a roboticizer to learn how to reverse its effects. The Neuro-Overrider fell off Sally as she was roboticized however and she was robbed of her free will. She was safely restored to normal by Dulcy the Dragon.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #29, "Steel-belted Sally". Search for the Herd After receiving a distress call from his mother in the Northern Sea, Rotor piloted his Bathysphere and travelled there to see what was wrong. Upon his arrival, Rotor discovered his family and the entire Walrus Herd had been placed under mind control from a Neuron Bomb by Dr. Robotnik. When he discovered that Robotnik was hoping to freeze the entire planet, Rotor attempted to escape and warn his friends, but was knocked into the ocean by an Icebot.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #31, "Tundra Road Part One" He was quickly rescued by two of the Arctic Freedom Fighters, Sealia Seal and Augustus the Polar Bear. The three then managed to infiltrate the Walrus Herd and Rotor attempted to free them of their mind control. However, the entire Herd attack Rotor, though Sealia and Augustus managed to save him and bring him to safety. Rotor vowed to return and liberate his family from Robotnik's mind control.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #32, "Tundra Road Part Two" Continued Battle Against Robotnik After the Knothole Freedom Fighters (except Sonic) were infected by a biochemical weapon from Robotnik, Rotor managed to inform Sonic of what had happened before falling unconscious. Sonic used the Shrink Ray to become microscopic and go inside Rotor to assist his Aunti Body in the fight against the French Frirus and Paris-Site. Sonic was successful and Rotor and the others recuperated.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #33, "Let's Get Small!" Following this, Rotor attempted to de-roboticize Sonic's Uncle Chuck. Despite his efforts, Chuck remained a Robian.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #34, "To 'Bot or Not To 'Bot!" Not long after this, Rotor created a remote which enabled the Freedom Fighters to travel to the Zone of Silence and locate Sally's father King Max. However, due to King Max being under some sort of spell, the Freedom Fighters are unable to retrieve him and are forced to return back to Mobius Prime.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #36, "Heart of Darkness" Some time later, Rotor sat on the council to review Sonic's idea to use the Neuro-Overrider and allow himself to be roboticized. Rotor objected along with the rest of the council, saying the idea was too risky. After Sonic was captured by Nack the Weasel and roboticized, Rotor helped prepare Bunnie to defend the village against Mecha Sonic. After Bunnie was defeated and Knuckles the Echidna was knocked out, Rotor managed to catch the Echidna in a net during his fall.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #39, "Race Against the Machine" As Knuckles came to he suffered from delusions, and attacked Rotor as he thought that (due to his weight) he was Robotnik. Sally managed to knock Knuckles back to his senses however and the fight continued. Rotor oversaw the Neuro-Overrider used on Knuckles to allow him to keep his free will while becoming Mecha Knuckles to combat Mecha Sonic. After the battle ended, Rotor worked with Nicole to transform the damaged Mecha Sonic back to a Mobian.Sonic & Knuckles: Mecha Madness Special, "Mecha Madness" Weeks later, with the help of Rotor's Neutralizer, Sonic traveled to the Zone of Silence and was able to finally rescue King Max from the Zone of Silence.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #41, "...And One Shall Save Him!" Following this, Rotor worked with Dr. Quack to create the Dream Watcher so that they could look into King Max's mind and bring him out of his comatose state. Sonic managed to do this, though King Max remained in his crystallized state.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #43, "The Dream Zone" Days later, Rotor revealed his new weapon to Sonic, the "Party-Hearty Quadra Sonic Rock 'N' Roller", as well as his Remote Scanner. The same day the Freedom Fighters found themselves working with Knuckles the Echidna to fight Anti-Knuckles and Anti-Sonic. They then went to Anti Mobius where they discovered Dr. Ivo Robotnik stealing the energy from the Sunken Island's Chaos Emeralds. After Robotnik was transported back to Mobius Prime, Rotor was disappointed he never got to use his Remote Scanner during the ordeal.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #44, "Black and Blue and Red All Over" During Operation: EndGame, Rotor was in Knothole when Dr. Robotnik arrive on the scene. Saying "Robotnik in Knothole? Not in this lifetime!" he attempted to blast Robotnik with the Party-Hearty Quadra Sonic Rock 'N' Roller. Robotnik managed to phase out the gun's blast and destroy it, taking the entire village hostage.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #48, "Sonic the Fugitive"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #49, "Escape from the Floating Island" Rotor and Tails later managed to sneak into the sewer system, but were caught trying to escape by Combots.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #50, "The Big Goodbye" Return to the Herd With the death of Dr. Robotnik caused by the Ultimate Annihilator, Rotor decided to return to the Herd.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #72, "I, Robotnik!" When he arrived back he was relieved and astonished to find that the Herd had regained their free will as a result of the Ultimate Annihilator firing. He spent several weeks with the Walrus Herd, enjoying time with his mother and younger brother Skeeter. However, while there Rotor was unaware that Robo-Robotnik had traveled to Mobius Prime and replaced the late Dr. Robotnik. Thus when the herd suddenly came back under the mind control spell, Rotor did not know what was going on. Hiding out in his Bathysphere, the Herd managed to damage it and cause it to sink. Rotor was rescued by the Arctic Freedom Fighters, who informed him that Robotnik had returned.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #85, "Home & Back" Activities Against Eggman Returning to Mobotropolis (as he was unaware it was re-conquered by Robo-Robotnik), Rotor found himself meeting up with Mina Mongoose and shortly afterwards Sonic. The group returned to Knothole and Rotor began attending Knothole High School along with his other Freedom Fighters.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #91, "Crash!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #94, "New Order"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #96, "The Messenger" After the Freedom Fighters learned the Sword of Acorns could restore Robians' free will, Rotor asked that they could use it on the mind-controlled Herd to restore their free will as well. Returning to Walrus Island, Rotor planted a bomb on the Walrus-constructed Oil Rig while Sally used the Sword of Acorns to restore the Herd's free will.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #109, "I Heard It Through the Pipeline" During Sonic's year in space, Rotor stepped up in the war against Robotnik by building even more powerful weapons. Unfortunately, his efforts led to not only the destruction of robots, but also to the injury of his fellow Freedom Fighters, including Larry Lynx. Horrified by what he had done, Rotor resolved never to construct another weapon, though he later assisted in the construction of the Metal Sonic Troopers to defend Knothole. He would later come to feel that this decision was a betrayal of his vow, though he also realized that he had perhaps gone too far in his efforts.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #158, "System Configuration"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #215, "Family Matters Part One" Rotor continued to help his friends in any way he could, even acting as a quasi-mentor to Tommy Turtle, helping him become acquainted with his new life. Unfortunately, this relationship came to an end after Tommy was enslaved by A.D.A.M., resulting in his death under the guns of the Egg Fleet.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #168, "Order From Chaos Part One: The Gathering"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #169, "Order From Chaos Part Two: The Great Harmony" Rotor was also one of the many citizens captured by Eggman during the destruction of Knothole, though quick action by the survivors of the attack resulted in a successful rescue mission. However, injuries to his back (caused by him shoving Tails free from beneath a collapsing roof during the destruction of Knothole) left him unable to participate in Freedom Fighter activities for some time afterwards.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #175, "Eggman Empire"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #177, "Home, New Home" Council Member Rotor was elected a member of the new Council of Acorn, a group of six elected members and King Elias established to bring about some much-needed political changes in the Kingdom.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #179, "House of Cards Part Two: Royal Flush"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #180, "Preparations For War" Rather than get a break from the stress of combat, however, Rotor found himself in the middle of an even more dangerous situation: Knuckles' arch-nemesis, the Chaos Emerald powered entity called Enerjak, had been reborn thanks to the machinations of the Dark Legion scientist Dr. Finitevus and was intent on conquering Mobius. He and the other council members were informed of the issue by Dimitri, but voted against taking action until more information could be gathered. Fortunately, the matter was soon resolved by the efforts of Sonic and the Guardian Locke.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #184, "Chaos Angel" Later, while attending to Freedom HQ, Rotor was attacked by his Anti Mobius counterpart, Boomer, who mocked him for not being able to defend himself. Rotor was brought to tears when he was unable to help defend Freedom HQ from the Suppression Squad as a result of his neck injuries. Instead, he fled the scene to contact the Chaotix about the situation and later voted to send a mission to retake Freedom HQ, only to be outvoted by the rest of the Council.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #189, "A Bold New Moebius Part One: Unwelcome Guests!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #190, "A Bold New Moebius Part Two: Duality!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #191, "Metal and Mettle Part 1" He later assisted Sonic in traveling to Moebius, an order given by Sally that later brought the Walrus to her defense when she was put on trial for defying an order the Council had given regarding Sonic.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #197, "Consequences" He would later provide backup for the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix in the final push against the Eggdome; after the Egg Phoenix was destroyed, Rotor erected a force field generator so the Freedom Fighters could call it a day, but he failed to get any sleep himself and instead readied the visual link to New Mobotropolis. He later stayed behind while the others went on the final assault.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #198, "Phoenix-down!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #199, "Knocking On Eggman's Door" After Sonic managed to defeat Eggman, Rotor helped transport them home in his jeep to celebrate their victory.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #200, "Turn About Is Fair Play" Their victory was cut short as the Iron Dominion took over the empire, which the Freedom Fighters would learn from Monkey Khan.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #201, "Change In Management" When the Iron Queen took control of Nicole and thus all of New Mobotropolis, Castle Acorn was sealed shut, trapping the royal family and Council of Acorn within.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #208, "Iron Dominion Part One" Rotor was later revealed to have been taken prisoner and was among those brought to the Coliseum for public "legionization"—a process that forcefully converts a Mobian into a brainwashed Dark Legion cyborg. When Rotor was brought out before Snively, who was in charge of the operation, he angrily reminded the Overlander that they had worked together in the past; smugly dismissing this, Snively was caught by surprise when Rotor suddenly attacked the Legionnaires holding him, subduing them simultaneously before lunging at a terrified Snively. Unfortunately, Rotor's heroic efforts were quickly halted by his injured back flaring up. Fortunately, Amy Rose, Antoine and Geoffrey St. John soon appeared, and Amy destroyed the operating table to which Rotor was being dragged, scattering the villains and saving the walrus.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #210, "Home Invasion Part One: Breaking and Entering" Final Time Saving The Herd With the threat of the Iron Dominion ended, Rotor and his fellow council members set about revising the new constitution of the Republic of Acorn. As such, Rotor did not accompany Sonic and Sally to become a member of the Wolf Pack Nation despite having been invited.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #213, "Reigning Cats and Dogs Part One" Just as Sonic and Sally helped resolve a crisis there, however, Rotor was informed by Hamlin that the Arctic Freedom Fighters had called in with news that a Dark Egg Legion chapter had captured the Walrus Herd.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #214, "Reigning Cats and Dogs Part Two" After learning of the situation, Sonic invited Rotor to go along with him, though Hamlin was quick to deny the Hedgehog's request, and Rotor agreed that he planned to stay in the city. However, after having Nicole meet him at his house, he informed her that he had every intention of going to aid the Herd, requesting that she construct a suit of armor from the nanites for him. Departing, he flew to the Northern Tundra, contemplating his previous actions as a Freedom Fighter and determining that he would retire permanently once this mission was completed. Before he got to the battlefield, however, he was dragged out of the air by Silver the Hedgehog. Engaging Silver briefly in battle, Rotor found himself helpless. Silver then accused him of not being "Boomer" Walrus, and then of being a traitor to the Freedom Fighters. Silver attempted to short Rotor's battle armor and use his telekinesis to halt him, but when Rotor explained what was at stake with the safety of his Herd and the Tundra area as a whole, Silver agreed to help him. When they arrived, they quickly found Dr. Eggman's nearby base, and found a neural interface Eggman could use to control the herd personally. Silver used it to send a psychic pulse, breaking the Herd's mind control and also scrambling the Orca members of the Dark Egg Legion in the area. Silver later said he also sent a signal that would forever block the Walrus Herd from future mind control attempts. He also figured out for himself that Rotor was indeed "Boomer", but the information he had about him was out-of-date.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #216, "Family Matters Part Two" Naugus and Nicole When Geoffrey St. John seemingly betrayed Sonic during a mission and went MIA, the Council of Acorn was unsure of how to respond, as they had no way of knowing if Geoffrey, leader of the Secret Service, was working on secret orders.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #219, "In Service to the King Part One"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #220, "In Service to the King Part Two" Additionally, they were left to deal with ever-increasing public concern over Nicole's control of the city.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #222, "The World Can Wait" Unknown to everyone, these issues became tied as Geoffrey, working with Ixis Naugus, manipulated the public's fears of Nicole in order to set Naugus up as a potential savior of the people and giving his bid to take control of the Republic of Acorn more sway. Rotor pushed his fellow councilors to discuss the issue with Nicole, as the AI had been emotionally hurt by the public's increased fear and hatred of her, but when they were about to do so, Naugus himself arrived before the council, claiming the crown as rightfully his. Rotor was vehemently opposed to this, even going so far as to attempt to rally the other former Freedom Fighters among the council, but thanks to the wizard's ability to twist and amplify negative emotions, everyone soon began bickering with each other. Eventually, to Sonic and Rotor's displeasure, it was decided that the matter be dealt with formally and that Naugus be given a chance to argue his claim. However, all were taken by surprise by the unexpected launch of the new Death Egg Mark 2.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #223, "Chaos and the Crown Part One: The Right to Rule"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #224, "Chaos and the Crown Part Two: Total Authority" As the Freedom Fighters united to head into battle, the Royal Guard began ushering the council to the safety of the Royal Military Headquarters. However, Rotor ducked out with the intention of returning home to change into his nanite suit and join his friends in battle. He began changing when suddenly, the Genesis Wave enveloped Mobius.Sonic the Hedgehog Free Comic Book Day 2012, "Sonic: Genesis Awakenings - Rotor Walrus" Genesis After the Genesis Wave had rewritten the Prime Zone, Rotor's reality underwent a significant change.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #225, "One Step Forward..." Soon after, Sonic found himself in a strange but oddly familiar setting; he eventually came across a prison pod and released those inside it, who introduced themselves as Sally Acorn, Antoine Depardieu and Boomer Walrus, having seemingly never met before. The group explained that they believed one Dr. Eggman to be responsible for several recent kidnappings, and Boomer added that he might be behind the increased number of earthquakes lately. Sonic agreed to help them hunt down the doctor. In the Marble Zone, they were attacked by Eggman's robots; Boomer captured and disabled a Caterkiller with his bare hands, impressing Sonic, and then set to reprogramming a damaged Buzzbomber, thinking it would be good to have the extra help. He did not want to stoop to Eggman's level and force a small animal to act as the robot's power supply, however, but Sally was able to get a Flicky bird to volunteer. This proved useful, as Boomer later used the Buzzbomber to airlift himself and Antoine to safety. Eventually, Sonic caught up to Dr. Eggman and fought him, forcing the doctor to retreat; Boomer was thoroughly impressed, and the group continued on to an underground tunnel they believed would lead them to the doctor's lair.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #226, "Genesis Part One: In the Beginning..." After becoming separated from Antoine in the Labyrinth Zone, Boomer and his comrades pressed on through the Star Light Zone and finally into the Scrap Brain Zone, where Boomer almost fell down a pit. Soon, the group found Eggman deep with his Scrap Brain Zone base, as well as a waterlogged Antoine. After dealing with Eggman's final machine of death, Sonic sent the doctor hurtling out of his base in his destroyed Egg Mobile. As Boomer and the heroes watched as the Doctor descended, Sonic voiced his inkling that they hadn't seen the last of the dictator.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #227, "Genesis Part Two: Fate and Friends" With the matter of the mysterious earthquakes still shaking things up, the heroes set out to find the cause, now accompanied by Sonic's buddy Tails. After making it out of the Chemical Plant Zone in one piece, Sonic decided that he wants to head directly to Eggman's new base. Taking Tails, Boomer and the others were left to make their way through the Oil Ocean Zone.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #228, "Genesis Part Three: Divide And Conquer" There, they were nearly wiped out by aerial badniks. Nonetheless, they soon made it to the centre of the refinery and shut off the oil pipelines, leaving Eggman's bases without power. When Sonic set off another Genesis Wave aboard the Death Egg, now high up in space, Boomer began to panic as everything around him started whiting out, but a smiling Sally assured the walrus that everything would be fine; while baffled by the fact that she referred to him as "Rotor" during this exchange, he nonetheless trusted his friend in her certainty, as the planet completely faded to white.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #229, "Genesis Part Four: Reset" Return to Duty When the Prime Zone returned to its original state, Rotor found himself in his home, midway into changing out of his councilors uniform. Rotor struggled to recall why he was doing this, before glancing out of the window and noticing the new Death Egg glaring down over the city; it all came back to him. He was in the process of donning his nanite suit in order to join the Freedom Fighters in combating the flying fortress, but as he caught sight of the Tornado and Freedom Fighter Special zipping around in the sky, he realized the city needed him to do his duty as a part of the council. In the aftermath of Eggman's Operation: Clean Sweep, Sally was roboticized, while Naugus took advantage of New Mobotropolis' fear of Nicole, unwittingly caused by Mina, to save the city from a Titan Metal Sonic and usurp Elias as king. When the Council took a vote to exile Nicole to Freedom HQ, everyone but Rotor voted to do so because it was what the people wanted. Rotor was so disgusted and upset by the turnout that he resigned from the council right then and there.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #235, "Remember the Fallen" With Sally's roboticization, Antoine's severe injuries, and Bunnie's departure, the Knothole Freedom Fighters were forced to disband. However, Rotor, along with Sonic, Tails, and Amy, successfully convinced the Council (sans Naugus) to approve two new Freedom Fighter teams: Team Freedom, who would protect the city itself, and Team Fighters, who would pursue Eggman's forces. Rotor himself used a special power suit that circumvented his back injury and let him return to active duty.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #236, "Cry Freedom!" As the leader, Rotor accepted Big the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese, and also rebuilt Heavy and Bomb, bringing the roster to six members. Though Naugus continued to dismiss the group's reliability, Team Freedom proved their worth when the community center collapsed due to an unseen attack by Tails Doll; with Naugus incapacitated due to inner personal matters, Rotor and his team sprang into action and successfully stopped the collapse, simultaneously gaining public support and discrediting Naugus.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #236, "Leader of the Band" The team further distinguished themselves when the Death Egg returned to the city, launching Egg SWATs and Team Metal. Bravely leading his new team, Rotor activated the shield generator only for it to be destroyed, and then assigned Cream to lead civilians to safety while the more seasoned members of the group continued fighting. Naugus arrived on the scene and attempted to prove Team Freedom's superfluousness with a blast of crystalline magic on some Egg Swats, only for his body to undergo a hideous and painful mutation. Grudgingly complimenting the wizard's skill in the hopes of getting him back into the fight, Rotor defended his unwanted king and called on Big to carry him to safety. He then went up against Metal Tails, and was able to destroy the robot after Elias-working with his new Secret Freedom Fighters-damaged the robot with a crossbow bolt. The team celebrated their victory, though Rotor came to suspect that they had been aided from the shadows.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #240, "Heroes Part Two: For the People" Rotor's next task was nothing as dangerous-using his suit's ability to interact with the nanites, he opened a door with a broken lock affected by Larry Lynx's jinx. Penelope thanked him for his assistance, joking that he couldn't seem to stop working for the council between leading Team Freedom and working with the nanites. She asked him if he "unclogged drains too" to which Rotor replied that he could and that he would just need to get Big so that he could use his fishing rod.''Sonic Universe'' #44, "Unsung Heroes Part Four: Fight the Power!" Shortly afterwards, Rotor and the rest of Team Freedom attended a concert held by Mina Mongoose that was aimed at raising support for bringing Nicole back to the city. When the stage unexpectedly collapsed-again courtesy of Tails Doll-Rotor and his team leaped into action to save Mina and her band, the Forget Me Knots.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #241, "Unraveling" Rotor also rushed to Antoine's room at the hospital when Metal Sonic v3.7 took him hostage, but arrived to find the robot gone.''Sonic Universe'' #50, "Forged in Fire" Rotor later joined Nicole at the ribbon cutting for the restored Castle Acorn, where he assured the AI that the people had no reason to distrust her. He also expressed gratitude at the absence of both Naugus and Geoffrey, though Nicole chastised him for being so unkind given Naugus' condition. After learning of her efforts to complete a device created for the wizard's benefit, he remarked that she was too kind, but was then shocked as the castle began to crumble. He then asked whether the foundation was failing, but was informed that something was affecting the nanites. Cream then approached him with the theory that Tails Doll was behind it, though she was initially embarrassed by her convoluted explanation. Rotor was quick to praise her reasoning, and decided to put the theory to the test. Their suspicions were proved correct as Tails Doll, believing Team Freedom to be occupied, entered the city power station only to find the heroes lying in wait. Unfortunately, they were then forced to face the robot's true power as it used a number of reprogrammed nanites to create a demonic new form for itself. The monster's objectives were simple: destroy the power generator, allow Robotropolis' radioactivity to enter the city, and eliminate Team Freedom. However, the battle was cut short when he along with Team Freedom were caught up in a second Genesis Wave.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #247, "At All Costs Part One: Fate Interrupted" :Note: From this point, Rotor's history continues from his new life in the altered timeline. Personality Rotor is usually a very calm, easygoing and a bit clumsy individual, rarely showing aggression. However, he despises Dr. Robotnik and anyone who follows the latter's beliefs, and do whatever he can to oppose it, time and time again proving himself valiant and courageous throughout the war for his planet. He is very defensive of his family and friends, and stands as a trusted friend to everyone who knows him, willing to help them in any way possible. During Sonic's time in space, Rotor became vehemently opposed to the use of firearms due to accidents caused by weapons he had designed to help fight Dr. Robotnik in Sonic's absence. His talent for designing weapons is something he became reluctant to make use of, having constructed weapons during Sonic's absence that inflicted friendly fire-fortunately nonlethal-upon other Freedom Fighters. However, he remains a determined aid to the Freedom Fighters in creating other useful gadgetry. Despite his preferences, he did assist Sir Charles in creating the Metal Sonic Troopers.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #118, "Heart to Heart" Powers and abilities As a Walrus, Rotor is a bulky fighter with high physical strength, enhanced durability and an adept swimmer, and his endurance is top-notch as well. However, his greatest talent lies in his mechanical abilities. Rotor is a mechanical super genius, a quick thinker and very insightful, adept at creating tools and machines for use in the war against Dr. Robotnik and beyond, as well as deciphering new technology. He is known for his numerous creations that aided the Freedom Fighters early on. Some of these include the Bathysphere and the infamous Neuro-Overrider, which would theoretically retain one's free will even if they were roboticized. Rotor also assisted Dr. Quack in keeping the crystallized King Max alive by providing him with medical technology and later helped his patients Geoffrey St. John and Hershey Cat by creating nanites to destroy the nanoprobes Eggman had infected them with. Other inventions include the Party-Hearty Quadra Sonic Rock 'N' Roller and the Remote Scanner, as well as designing his own suit of nanite battle armor. On a few occasions he has proved to be quite a marksman with firearm-like weapons as well, both with sniping and general marksmanship. Equipment Iron Rotor The Iron Rotor battle suit is probably Rotor's most dynamic invention. In addition to giving him the support to overcome back injury, it enables him to take flight and employ projectile weaponry against opponents. In other media Video games ]] Rotor made a brief cameo in the first and third bonus stages in ''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball. Among other Freedom Fighters and animal friends, Sonic can free Rotor from capsules. Once freed, Rotor (like all the other characters) flies away. Rotor is purple with a yellow cap, the same color scheme he sports in the Archie Comics series and the Sonic the Hedgehog television series' pilot episode. Books Rotor makes a cameo in the Play-a-sound Sonic the Hedgehog book, appearing with Antoine and Bunnie in the background of the first page. Rotor appears in three of the Sonic the Hedgehog novels written by Michael Teitelbaum in the mid nineties: * Sonic the Hedgehog: Robotnik's Revenge 1994 * Sonic the Hedgehog: Fortress of Fear 1995 * Sonic the Hedgehog: Friend or Foe? 1995 In these books Rotor fills the same role as in the comic and cartoon series, never being the main focus of the plots. Trivia *By mistake, Rotor was named Boomer in the earliest issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. It was corrected in issue #6, as well as reprints for these early stories. However, in the letters page, when a fan asked the deal with Rotor's old name, it was explained that "Boomer" was actually a nickname the character had in his childhood; some stories depicting the Freedom Fighters in their childhood even have him addressed as Boomer. Ironically, this error later provided the basis for a Silver plotline, in which he found Rotor listed as Boomer in a record of the early Freedom Fighters and came to the conclusion that they were separate entities entirely. A further nod to this is that Anti-Rotor's true name is Boomer to distinguish himself from regular Rotor. **In the period where the timeline was reset due to Dr. Eggman's "Operation: Clean Sweep", he is again referred to as "Boomer Walrus". *In the book Robotnik's Revenge, Rotor is mistakenly referred to as a sea lion. *In Sonic the Hedgehog #148, Rotor reacts to Fiona Fox discovering a gun stating "The Freedom Fighters never use guns. Never have, never will.". However, this is a contradiction of his use of the "Party-Hearty Quadra Sonic Rock 'N' Roller" gun which he created. Sonic the Hedgehog #215 fixed this plothole by saying back in the olden days he used home-made guns, and it wasn't until he'd accidentally injured fellow Mobians, such as Larry Lynx, that he vowed never to use guns again. This was further elaborated In the Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia by stating he would contradict himself as a result. *In Sonic: Evolution of a Hero, it is stated that Rotor helped in educating Tails to genius level intellect. *Former writer Ken Penders revealed Oct. 30, 2009 on his message board that he considered Rotor to be homosexual, stating "I thought it was fairly obvious Rotor was gay, and begun laying the groundwork for that storyline during the Light Mobius segments. I even showed his life partner without saying as such and planted clues between the lines.".http://www.kenpenders.com/wwwboard/messages/80083.html This suggests that Cobar was Rotor's "life partner" in Mobius: X Years Later, which was confirmed on his message board.http://kenpenders.com/wwwboard/messages/80105.html Because of the fear of backlash over the relationship, SEGA ordered Ken to keep the relationship low-key, only providing subtle hints in the series as to their relationship.http://kenpenders.com/wwwboard/messages/80040.html **According to Ian Flynn, this is considered non-canon; on his blog, he admits that he could have continued the reveal had more been done with it on Ken's end, but with the lack of evidence in-comic leading to the reveal, he considers the whole deal "Irrelevant". *When wearing his battle suit during combat, he has a striking resemblance to the Bad-Box-Art Mega Man from Street Fighter X Tekken. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery File:Rotor 3.png|Early comics Notes References }} External links * Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Walruses Category:Mobians Category:Knothole Freedom Fighters Category:Council of Acorn Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters